


天长地久

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cloaca, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, War, man and his dragon boy, man/dragon sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 事关一个男人和一条冰霜龙。是肉文也是童话SMOKE×MUTE





	1. 吃货

**Author's Note:**

> 献给X❤️
> 
> *本故事纯属虚构，与任何真实国家、地区、组织、人物、事件、物种无关  
> *人类詹姆斯×冰霜龙马克，有插入意义上的日龙情节  
> *篇幅有点长，为了方便翻阅所以按小节分开了，实际是个一发完的故事，我写是一口气写完的，看也建议一口气看完

#吃货

 

雇佣兵詹姆斯·波特从一次任务中因祸得福。

 

那是见不得光的交易现场，双方先签字再握手，你交钱来我交货，一派和谐。詹姆斯跟同伴端着枪守在一边，见金主和二道贩子们脸上浮现出诡异的笑，不禁猜测起箱子里装着什么东西。

这年头枪支和白面都过于无趣，或许是什么珍贵的孤本历史文献吧，詹姆斯想，关于龙的。这个世界已经疯了，人人都妄想能从天上、地底、海里、自己家衣柜里找出一条龙来。地摊上随便画个小旗子说这里有龙的世界地图尚且卖得出去，真记载着龙类线索的文献自然有人愿出大把钞票来买。

交易顺利完成了——所有人都以为顺利完成了，而变数就发生在那一瞬间。突然杀出的第三方搅乱了一切，夺走箱子。

那本不关詹姆斯的事，因为货到金主手里那一刻，合同规定他必须做的事就已经做完了。可金主对着他比了一只手掌——五根手指全张开着的。看在钞票的份儿，詹姆斯抄起枪骑上摩托去追。

然而他带着箱子回来时，却见金主、小贩和他的兄弟们全成了血筛子，而行凶者和抢劫者之间大概没沟通好，那厢全军覆没丢了箱子，这厢竟已然扬长而去，连个埋伏都没做。

只剩詹姆斯一个了。

他踩着连成一片的血泊逛了几圈，左思右想觉得此地不宜久留，于是搂着箱子骑上摩托回家了。

他告诉自己，这是战术撤退，绝非顺手牵羊。

 

那箱子密封性不是太好，一直从缝里往外漏水，仅半小时路程就洒了詹姆斯一裤裆。怪诞的是，那水竟然是冰的，他回到家把裤子脱下来一摸，甚至还被布料里结起的冰碴扎了手。

他于是心想，不可能是文献，没听说过冰镇文献的，那里面绝对是海鲜。现在全球没几片干净的海域了，可食用的鱼贝虾蟹就跟龙一样抢手，阔佬们为此大打出手，同样合情合理。

詹姆斯认定那是海鲜，因此洗过澡就跑到厨房支起了锅子，水烧上，然后把箱子拖进来拆。

“螃蟹螃蟹螃蟹螃蟹螃蟹……扇贝也将就。”他祈祷着。

不管里面的家伙究竟是何种海鲜，都万幸还很鲜活，詹姆斯还未打开最后一层盖子，它就迫不及待地捅穿了那片薄板。

一根尖刺。

差点扎到詹姆斯的鼻尖。

那么一定是螃蟹了，螃蟹脚上的尖尖才长这样，扇贝没有尖尖。

詹姆斯几乎已经闻见了蟹肉的鲜香。他像开圣箱那般虔诚地把盖子掀起来，以为自己会看见被卡住一只脚的滑稽大螃蟹，可那箱子里面却没螃蟹。

……我的天啊。

詹姆斯简直看傻眼了。

这是个什么东西？

有鳞、有爪、有双翼，还有黄金瞳。鳞片剥开或许也能煮着吃，可它显然不是个海鲜。它属于天空和大地，它是一条……

 

 

詹姆斯·波特从一场流血地下交易之中捡回条龙。

并且那龙还口吐人言：

“饿。”

更正：詹姆斯·波特从一场流血地下交易之中捡回一条吃货爬虫。


	2. 马克·钱德尔

#马克·钱德尔

 

这条龙怕不是饿了半个世纪，詹姆斯为了喂它，搬空了市集上的肉类柜台。

吃饱喝足以后它从喉咙发出一声低吼，张开双翼飞了起来，盘旋在詹姆斯公寓的上空。而公寓的主人歪在沙发上，抱着膀盯着它，嘴巴张了又闭，一时不知该说点什么话。可此时此刻此情此景，磅礴的表达欲几乎冲破他胸膛，他迫切地想要有所表示……最后忍不住吹了个流氓哨。

它是美的。任何人都无法否认这东西的美丽。

难怪那么多人会喜欢龙，看来詹姆斯·波特也免不了这个俗。

詹姆斯没见过别的龙，但他觉得自己头顶这一条肯定是最棒的。这种古老神秘的生物，在神话和传说里遮天蔽日或者毁天灭地，可这一条小爬虫只遮去吊灯的一点光，投下的影子只有那么一小块，扯着脖子叫唤音量却也不高，美丽之余有点文静，还有点可爱。

还是条龙崽啊。

詹姆斯以为，它会像误闯进人类房子的麻雀那样不停去撞玻璃，撞到精疲力竭才找到敞开的那扇窗子，然后自己就必须脱帽弯腰毕恭毕敬送它离开，就当买肉花出去那几捆大钞是给它饯行。

可它没走。

滑翔几圈之后它在男人头顶上方停住，双翼卷起一点风，是湿冷的，它肯定是一条冰霜龙。詹姆斯仰脸，对上那双熠熠生辉的金眸子，楞了会儿之后，做出了个连他自己都难以置信的动作。

他朝一条龙崽张开双臂。

没什么，他只是想起几年以前他抱着枪在战壕里小憩，一只蝴蝶穿过硝烟飞来，他眨了眨眼睛，它就落在他枪口上。

而龙和蝴蝶又有什么生物学上的联系吗？都是傻的吗？否则怎么会不约而同地靠近邪恶残忍的人类？

——龙崽落进了男人怀里，伸开翅膀将男人紧紧裹住，并且小心翼翼地收着翅骨上一度被误会成螃蟹尖尖的尖刺。詹姆斯试探性地抬手摸它嶙峋的脊背，指尖滑过细密鳞片的缝隙。它也不挣扎，就那么任他抚摸。

是个温顺的小东西，詹姆斯心想，就是稍微有点……凉。

“冻死我了，滚！……哎等会儿，我不是叫你‘滚’，是叫你‘滚’，就是稍微离我远点但不要太远的意思。你傻吧连人话都听不懂？”

龙挨了劈头盖脸一顿训，垂下了头，听人话趴到了人类脚边那块地毯上。

还是有点冻脚，詹姆斯忍了。他开始跟它聊天，聊着聊着嫌一直低头脖子疼，就又把它拎到自己身旁空出的半张沙发上。

它真的还小，躯干还不到詹姆斯的胃部高，不展开翅膀的话就是小小一团，可以整条搂在怀里。但詹姆斯嫌凉，说什么也不肯再抱了。

它的话很少，整条龙就是冷冰冰的。詹姆斯试图跟它侃，从失落的历史侃到糜烂的政治，从自己如何从正规军特战队员变成雇佣兵，到自己为什么在所有海鲜里最喜欢吃大螃蟹，侃得是口干舌燥，而它统共只开了四次口。

它来自北冰洋。竟然还真是个海鲜。

住在冰山上。废话，在北极除了住冰山还能住在哪儿？北极有大陆吗？

被抓到以前和北极熊、人鱼和海豹在一起。“你爸你妈呢？”但它没有回答。詹姆斯迅速在心中编出了一本堪比莎士比亚悲剧集的故事书，并成功感动了自己，心想孩子看着不大，过得倒还挺苦的。

它说它名叫马克·钱德尔。这却让詹姆斯吃了一惊，因为这名字听上去既不怎么龙，也不怎么俄罗斯，简直像个普通英国小孩。

“……行啦，谈话结束，善良正直的波特决定养你。你以后就叫马克·波特了，好不好？”听着跟哈利波特一样朗朗上口不是吗。

然后詹姆斯就被喷了一身冰碴子。

“马克·波特·钱德尔，行了吧？”

还是不行。这条可恶的小爬虫。

“那好吧，马克。”

龙闻声把头凑过来，蹭了蹭詹姆斯的脸颊。


	3. 宠物

#宠物

 

詹姆斯的公寓有两间卧室，他自己睡着主卧，次卧没床，被他布置成了健身房和武器库。他觉得一条龙也没有必要睡床，就门一关自己上床睡觉去了，把龙留在客厅。

然后这龙崽在外头挠了一宿的门。詹姆斯也跟着一宿没睡，他心想这哪是龙啊，这是个猫吧？

詹姆斯又想他的猫了。

猫死于第六次世界大战。那时他正在亚欧大陆另一隅，率领一个小队的人深入敌后。那是一种古老得掉渣的特种侦查战术，但仍然奏效。而在他身后的祖国，成百上千专家建立并维护的地面反导系统被临时工意外关闭，导弹带走了他的猫，顺便将几座城市一起夷为平地。

这条龙崽，挠门比当年猫挠得还要响。

天快亮的时候詹姆斯的心开始痛了，他跳下床打开了门，把龙抱到了床上。

“快睡，马克，人需要睡眠，龙也需要。好吧不管你需不需要，你住在我家，就得听我的。”

詹姆斯困了，他搂着这条冰凉的爬虫，还没开始感到冷，就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。他在梦里见到了他温热的毛茸茸的猫。而他醒过来的时候，怀里就没有了猫，却也没有龙，只有一个人——有栗色卷发、小雀斑和黄金瞳的人类男孩，十七八岁模样，有双翼和尾巴，大约是马克变的。

“我母亲是人类。”

“哦，混血儿。”

詹姆斯半抬着眼皮打量马克精致的脸，心想难怪人类为其挥金如土、喊打喊杀。现在把这小家伙捆到黑市上卖了还来得及，换来的钱肯定够他挥霍十辈子的。可他仍然有点困，毕竟小东西整夜挠门太烦人了，他就倒头又睡了下去。睡醒之后他把这一茬儿忘记了，只当家里多了一条龙和一个孩子，地位约等于当年他的猫。

 

马克是龙的时候，詹姆斯就喂它生肉，鸡鸭牛羊猪，但凡集市上有卖的肉，他就全买回来喂他的龙。他后来发现马克最爱吃小羊羔肉，这张龙嘴真是刁钻。

而马克变成男孩的时候，詹姆斯就为他下厨，烤吐司、煎鸡蛋、拌综合沙拉。有一天詹姆斯买来碳酸饮料给他喝，但他似乎不好这口，喝几口之后全剩了。第二天詹姆斯买来烈酒一瓶，心想马克好歹住的地方毗邻俄罗斯，大概很能喝酒吧，就往他嘴里灌几口。之后詹姆斯就有幸见识了人形龙类撒酒疯的全过程。

吞下酒没几分钟，男孩马克就红得像只熟螃蟹，他起身，跌跌撞撞离开饭桌，左脚绊在右脚上跌倒在地，与地板亲密接触的那一瞬间又变成了龙。龙在房间里到处乱飞，喷吐着淡蓝色的龙息，室温很快从20来摄氏度降到了零下。詹姆斯溜着冰回到卧室翻衣柜给自己加件棉衣，却听外面响起噼里啪啦轰隆隆的声音，龙怕是在拆房子了。可等他回到客厅里，又没任何动静了，龙已经镶进了墙里成了浮雕，并且睡着了。詹姆斯费了很大劲才把它抠出来，从那以后再也不敢给它灌酒。

 

 

马克仍然不怎么爱说话，憋坏了詹姆斯这个大话唠。

有天晚上詹姆斯实在受不了了，跳上床掐着马克的龙脖子恶狠狠地给它讲故事：

“说从前有条冰霜龙，总不说话，总不说话，最后得上了孤独症，世界政府规定患有孤独症的动物必须被处死，它的主人就欢天喜地把它裹上面包糠扔油锅里炸了。你知道这叫什么吗？天妇罗，日本菜式，特香。对了你知道日本吗？五战的时候已经沉了，你还这么小，肯定没听说过吧？”

龙崽显然涉世未深，被詹姆斯的故事吓得发起抖，吐了很多冰碴出来，并且立刻开始说话了。但它说，它知道日本，因为它生于二战结束那一年，当时和平的好消息也传到了北极。它们龙的生命周期漫长到几乎永恒。

这下轮到詹姆斯沉默了。

既然这样，他们俩谁才是孩子呢？


	4. 赚钱养龙

#赚钱养龙

 

这一年詹姆斯二十八岁，他决定要做个大人，做一家之主，去赚钱养龙，而不是一人一龙在公寓里吃光存粮自生自灭，也不是把龙踢出去赚钱养人。于是在喂养了马克十几天之后，他要出去工作了。

马克听说人类此次要离家几天，而不是下楼买菜几个钟头就回来，一反常态地表现出明显的抗拒。詹姆斯一边锁上武器库的门，一边语重心长地唠叨：

“马克呀马克，你知不知道这年头肉很贵，蔬菜也很贵，面包也很贵，酒更贵？你不知道，你个龙崽就知道吃。我再不出去赚钱买吃的，我就得吃你了，马克·天妇罗。”

“马克·钱德尔。”

“回见，马克·天妇罗·钱德尔。”

“马克·钱德尔！”公寓的门在男孩面前合住了，他忿忿的声音没再传进詹姆斯的耳朵。

 

 

惦记着家里的小龙崽，詹姆斯不敢接地点太远或者耗时太长的活儿，这次他一共只离家三天。可就这么三天，还出事了。

他提着一箱子各色新鲜肉类回到家时，房间里一片死寂，物品摆设丝毫未动，冰箱里他临行留给马克的食物也一口都没少。

龙不见了。

男人失了魂，在屋里屋外方圆几英里四处找，从清晨奔波到午夜，连片龙鳞都没找到。

再次回到家时，詹姆斯几乎崩溃。他想命运对他真苛刻，他的猫被炸成粉末，他的龙人间蒸发。

他把屋子里剩下的酒一股脑儿地全灌进肚，醉了之后又想吸烟。眼下香烟也是紧俏资源，好在他在家里藏了一盒，如果他没记错的话，就在衣柜右数第三件大衣的里怀兜里。

他醉生梦死地拉开衣柜门，却意外在那里面见到了他的龙。

他亲爱的，甜睡着的，龙。

你不可能在自家衣柜里找到龙——这是当今龙狂热时代勉励人们行动起来的一条警句，源头可能是那句古老的“坐而言不如起而行”。可人们传颂这话时又哪里知道呢，世上有个叫詹姆斯·波特的男人，他家衣柜里真的找得出一条龙。

好吧，看来命运对詹姆斯也没那么苛刻，一切都会好起来。并且他突然觉得面包糠炸冰霜龙这道菜不错。

 

 

大约是被面粉呛得难受了，伴随着一个大喷嚏，龙崽马克缓缓张开了双眼。淡淡的金色流淌在他那双美丽而剔透的龙眸里，像极了此时它身旁那口盛满了滚油的大锅。

“早上好啊，马克·操你妈的天妇罗·钱德尔，睡得怎么样？”

马克被男人吼得缩了缩脖，颤抖着张口吐了几片冰晶，把炉灶和油锅给冻住了。詹姆斯看乐了，心想小家伙倒是聪明，这可真叫什么人养什么龙，物以类聚。

 

之后龙怕人类再次发怒要拿它下油锅，老实得很，一直缩在屋子一角，直到詹姆斯带着肉到它面前找它说话，它才动一动。

詹姆斯抓起切好的肉块连连往马克嘴里送。这小家伙几天都没吃一口东西，饿坏了，就像刚来到詹姆斯家那天一样狼吞虎咽。男人一边喂一边问话：“嗨龙崽，马克·钱德尔，我不生气，但你得解释清楚你他妈的为什么躲衣柜里睡着了。是不是我走的时候有人来抓你了？”

他倒是没骗龙，他真的不生气。早在苦苦寻找这条小爬虫踪迹的时候，他的忧心就远远盖过了暴怒，而在见到马克那一秒，所有负面情绪都一扫而空，他只庆幸他还能找到他的龙。至于油炸冰霜龙，那只是一种别样的情趣游戏。

游戏玩够了，他就开始担忧是不是那天交易冲突之中的某一方势力找上了门。

“没有。我在休眠。”

“休眠干嘛啊？”

“休眠就不用吃饭了。”

詹姆斯听后心中百感交集，最后千言万语汇成了一个字：“……操。”

你是龙还是天使？

 

 

喂饱了龙崽之后，詹姆斯把它抱到沙发上召开家庭会议。

詹姆斯告诉马克无需这样自虐，老子有的是办法搞到钱和吃的，养得起你。马克就说，自己只是想帮忙。詹姆斯说您乖乖听话别乱吓人就是帮大忙了。

詹姆斯说，人这种东西其实又很脆弱，比如有的人吧，他很强大，战场上枪林弹雨都撂不倒他，可他会因为痛失挚爱而崩溃，所以不要吓唬他。

马克似懂非懂地吐出几片雪花，说这是它所能编织出的图案里面最漂亮的，送给詹姆斯，敬挚爱。可詹姆斯的眼睛又不是显微镜，他看不出那几个小白点有什么特别的，一句感谢还没说完，它们就分别融化在了他的手心、鼻尖和胸膛。

凉凉的，有点舒服。夏天到了。

“不如这样，马克，我的好龙崽，你想帮忙是吧？你知不知道有个东西叫空调？”

詹姆斯于是抱着马克度过了漫长夏日。

说漫长那是真的很漫长，现在地球上几乎只有两个季节，夏天五个半月，冬天五个半月。十几天的短暂秋日过后，天气又迅速冷起来，马克就懂事地变成男孩。詹姆斯仍然一直抱着他。


	5. 天才

#天才

 

除了制冷和取暖以外，马克也想帮詹姆斯别的忙，可它不开口说，就那么一直执拗地瞪着男人，跟熬鹰似的。也不知道是龙在熬人还是人在熬龙了，总之詹姆斯受够了每天夜半惊醒看见两只金色眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，最终答应给马克也找点活儿干。

总不能叫一条龙端起枪跟着自己出去打打杀杀，于是詹姆斯把龙领到了电脑前，叫它变成人形，“你记账吧。有人管账我能少败坏点用不着的钱，省下来都给你买好吃的。”

“这是计算机吗？”男孩望着那个方匣子，两眼亮晶晶的，“21还不是22世纪的时候，人鱼告诉我，计算机和网络是人类最璀璨的发明。”

“21世纪吧。”詹姆斯努力回忆着历史书和科学书上的说法，但说实话他已经记不太清楚了，因为他八岁那年学校就关门大吉了，“最开始不太璀璨，它是战争机器，计算导弹轨迹用的。”

“那现在还有网络吗？”

“公共因特网已经关了，ARPAnet和暗网还在，但省省吧，一般人上不去，你个爬行动物更别想了。来我教你用电脑。对了，你会算数吗？”

“100以内加减法可以，我从前偶尔在冰山上数海豹。”

詹姆斯头疼了起来，他以为小爬虫最多也就会10以内，没想到是100。詹姆斯的数学水平差不多也就100封顶了，最多再比爬虫多懂个乘除法。他只能硬着头皮教。

第一天马克学会开关机以及其他一些基本操作，第二天马克学会在键盘上输入英语和阿拉伯数字以及使用电子表格软件，第三天马克弄懂了表格里的各种函数以及左移右移和模二除法，直言不讳地嫌詹姆斯太笨。

詹姆斯骂骂咧咧地出门干活去了。

 

男人回来时男孩还在电脑前，眼眶都熬成了红的。詹姆斯心疼小家伙算账辛苦，把热饭端到他面前。马克抬手按了按自己的眉心，仰起脸说：“波特，虚拟币是什么？能换吃的吗？”

“那当然能啊。我不知道现在汇率多少了，一个币能换……三五十个集装箱的粮食、威士忌和香烟吧？外加三挺重机枪和十箱正经军工厂精造的子弹？”

“那你有虚拟币吗？”

“当然没有，有的话我也犯不上卖命养你。”

“你现在有了。”

马克得意地向蠢笨人类展示自己这几天的累累硕果。

男人目瞪口呆——

这小爬虫竟然是个天才黑客，扔给他一台电脑，他转眼就给你爬上暗网黑了别人的虚拟币账户。

“……妈的，你偷了多少？”

“应该有一百多万……我看看，一百二十万六千八百零三个。”

“操。”

眼下全球市场上流通着的虚拟币数目也比这大不了多少吧。

后来詹姆斯拿菜刀架着马克的脖子，逼他把币子都还回去——赶在政客和阔佬反应过来怎么回事儿，派支全副武装的军队上门屠龙之前。或者说，根本不会有人相信如此大规模的网络犯罪其始作俑者会是一条龙，替罪羊詹姆斯·波特会死无葬身之地，然后龙就会落入他们手中沦为玩物。

“傻龙崽，你差点就要被一群老男人轮着上了你知道吗？”詹姆斯把马克抱紧。

“啊？你在说什么？”


	6. 青春期

#青春期

 

劫后余生的詹姆斯继续卖命养龙，不求一夜暴富，但求吃喝不愁。他不准马克再上网，临出门又警告了一遍。

马克不懂男人当时那些莫名其妙的话，但男人抱着他的颤抖是真实的，绝不是因为冷，那时候他是温暖的男孩。他想起詹姆斯曾经说过的脆弱，想起自己吐出雪花去敬挚爱，那么爱是什么，詹姆斯挚爱的又是什么呢？

马克想不明白，但点头答应男人不碰网络。

詹姆斯如释重负地松口气，在马克额头上啵了一口，说：“乖龙崽，不上网也可以玩点别的，我囤了好些电影，你可以打发时间看看。哦……好像有几部片是讲屠龙的，怕就别看。我走了，这次一天半就能回来。”

詹姆斯隐约觉得自己忘了件事，但又想不起来具体是什么，他想大约不是要紧事，就走了。回来的时候他推开公寓门，就听屋子里声音不对，有啪啪声、粗喘和浪叫，还有龙崽低微的哀鸣。他张嘴就想骂龙：你才多大啊就敢背着家长招鸭子了，兜里有钱没钱啊是不是还得老子给你付款。但一拍脑门儿他反应过来，这他妈的是他电脑里存的毛片。

他记得叮嘱龙崽别看屠龙的场面，却忘记叮嘱它别乱翻“电影”以外的文件夹——那里面尽是些见不得龙的东西。

男人七手八脚地换上拖鞋进屋，果不其然看见电脑屏幕上有纠缠在一块儿的人体，而龙崽瘫软在椅子上，双翼随着胸膛一同剧烈地起伏。感到詹姆斯的靠近，它抬起眼来望着他。那双金色眸子是潮湿的。

“你能不能有点龙样啊，看人的片子也能发情？”詹姆斯一个头两个大，他不知该如何处理一条偷看了毛片的青春期龙崽——看它变成人时的模样，大概是在青春期吧。

马克说不出完整的话来，张口就吐出片片雪花，并伴着细碎的呻吟。它从椅子上跌落到地上，扭动着身体往詹姆斯的腿上蹭，漂亮的青色鳞随着呼吸一张一合。男人跟它一起颤抖起来，却不是因为冷。

詹姆斯深呼吸冷静下来，抓着马克的翅膀把它拖进了浴室。“你瞧瞧你。”他按着马克的头，让它对着镜子，“你是条龙，发了情别他妈的来蹭人。”

“……我能变成人！”

“去你妈的。”

“你明明看男人和男人交配的电影……”

“关你屁事？”

他把龙崽反锁在浴室里叫它自己解决问题，休眠也好自慰也罢他不管，他声称自己这么做是因为不可能凭空变出一条母龙来供它交配。然后他返回客厅，拆出电脑的硬盘使出全身力气把它摔在地上几脚跺了个稀巴烂，找出一块干净的安回去，再然后，他躲进卧室解决自己的问题。

龙崽又在挠门，爪子与门板摩擦的声音咔沙咔沙，每一下都像抓在詹姆斯的心尖儿上。这让他恼火，因为龙肯定有一万种办法暴力拆除那扇破门——哪怕还是条正处青春期的小龙——可它偏偏要挠。詹姆斯装没听见，加紧手上抚慰自己的动作，很快射了出来。

但索然无味。

 

浴室被用来关青少年的禁闭，詹姆斯跑到厨房洗手，洗干净手之后顺便把饭给做了。饭点儿一到他就打开了浴室的门锁，以为小龙崽子拿点吃喝哄哄就会好了，但马克不肯出来。

“别这样，马克。”詹姆斯在门上敲着杂乱的节奏，“你说你闹什么别扭呢？我怎么你了？”

马克问为什么跟爱情电影里演的不一样，詹姆斯说你看的那他妈的不是正经爱情电影，马克就说，正经爱情电影自己也看了，里面演的人类从相逢到交配同样很快，和毛片差不多快。詹姆斯甚至觉得马克说得很在理，太他妈的在理了，但他总不能让自己不在理吧，他就说，那是因为导演要在两个钟头之内拍完人的一生所爱，所以必须很快。

詹姆斯说着说着简直无名火起，他为什么非得跟一条爬虫隔着浴室门谈爱情和交配啊？

片刻沉寂以后，门里边传来龙崽的声音，闷闷的：

“波特，你爱什么？”

詹姆斯还在生气，但他如实回答：“我爱很多。喷漆罐、拳击手套和防毒面具，还有枪支、金钱和每一顿饱餐，都是我爱的。哦还有螃蟹。”

“那你挚爱的呢？”

“很少。”詹姆斯干咳一声，“比如我的猫。”

“……还有别的吗？”他的龙在门里又问。

詹姆斯沉默下去。他不回答，浴室里面也就不再有声音传出来了。

 

 

每到饭点儿詹姆斯都去敲浴室门，但马克一直不出来。

一个人守着饭桌吃了十多顿味同嚼蜡的饭过后，詹姆斯终于败给了自己，他冲到那扇门前，隔着门板又讲了一遍他拙劣的故事。上一次具体怎么讲的他已经忘了，故事跟着他的心情在变，他随心所欲地讲：

“说从前有条冰霜龙，它的主人伤害了它——就因为不肯跟它交配，他妈的这叫什么事儿啊——它不高兴了，就把自己关在浴室里，总不出来，总不出来，最后得上了孤独症。它的主人悲痛欲绝，但还是把它抓出来裹上面包糠给炸了。”

 

“那你炸了我吧。”马克是这么说的。

 

詹姆斯闭上眼睛长叹了口气。

“还有我的龙。”他轻轻地说。

猫可以是猫，也可以是他怀念的一切，而龙只是龙，在当下和未来——他这么跟龙崽解释。至于他是不是为了哄小孩乖乖吃饭，鬼才知道。


	7. 属于我

#属于我

 

总之詹姆斯答应和马克恋爱，马克终于又迈出了洗手间。詹姆斯为他做一桌好菜——不过也就是他们翻来覆去吃的那么几样东西，因为市面上能买到的食材越来越单一，男人只能做出那几样东西了。

在饭桌上马克总偷偷盯着詹姆斯，男人被盯毛了就扭过头看他，这时男孩就会飞快地把目光挪开。如此往复几次后男人不胜其烦，撂下刀叉，把男孩抓到怀里吻起来。

“饭吃够了是吧？”唇舌纠缠间詹姆斯掐着男孩的下巴问，“来吃点别的？”

马克粗重地喘息着点头，他软下去，在男人怀里渐渐变回一条龙崽。詹姆斯亲吻它鼻子和嘴附近的鳞片，舔它的尖牙，吮吸它分叉的舌尖，“比较喜欢这样做？”詹姆斯猜想这是一种本能，动物都天然地选择最合适的方式去交合，除了人，人爱搞各种各样奇怪的玩法。马克哼叫着，摇头说自己也不知道，它从没做过。詹姆斯说他们是一样的，他也从没和一条龙做过爱。

龙崽扭动着要往电脑边上爬，说要查查龙怎样跟雄性人类交配，被詹姆斯又气又笑地拖回来。“老子不准你上网你忘了？”更遑论人类的知识库里不会有这方面资料。“慢慢来。凭感觉来。”

他把龙抱进主卧室摁在床上，仔细探索这副被鳞和刺覆盖的肉体。马克此时周身不那么凉了，看来哪怕是冰霜龙，发情时也会被燥热折磨。

一条冰龙失去寒冰之力，那岂不是就像贝类弄丢了壳？只剩任人宰割的肉了。“你在我面前暴露出致命弱点了。”詹姆斯问，但用肯定的语气。

马克说是的，然后讲起故事：“我父亲就死于我母亲之手。传说中他在他的王座之下断气，他的最后一片龙息化作冰山，他的血肉化作海洋，而那时我的母亲正在王座之上痛哭。她是屠龙术士，她本不该流泪。她留下容器就走了，没人知道她去了哪。后来人鱼、海龟和鲸悉心照料那个容器，我由此而来。”

詹姆斯沉默了一会儿才开口：“……你知道吗马克，我最恨别人在床上跟我讲血泪史，因为我他妈的心软，下了床会比谈好的价格多付很多钱。”

“我不要你的钱。”

“那我多给你一点爱，好吧？但你该知道人有多么不可信任，你刚讲完的爱情故事不就是血的教训？说不定我也想杀你。而且我必须跟你坦白，你根本就不是我的龙，你是我偷来的。买下你的那个阔佬刚好死了，我路过，就把你带回来了。”

“我只是不慎被抓到，我不属于任何人。我属于我自己，属于冰和海洋。”

“小海鲜。”詹姆斯就笑，“少在那儿装逼了，你他妈的属于我。”

“好吧，我属于你。”马克暗金色的瞳孔里映出詹姆斯的笑脸。

 

之后男人起身脱衣服，一边脱一边卸下武装，冲锋枪、手枪、匕首，刀片和针，尖嘴的钢笔，细绳子，毒药，他把他自保用的东西一件一件远远扔到卧室门外去，回到床上时赤身裸体。

男人有深色的头发眼睛和浅色皮肤，有结实的肌肉和很多伤疤，他的阴茎高高竖着，粗长狰狞，但显然狰狞不过一条龙的。“告诉我，你哪里热？马克。”詹姆斯循着龙崽叫声的变化抚摸它的下腹部，手抚过几片触感更细腻的鳞片，在那里找到马克的阴茎。它本来藏在龙鳞下，但很快充血挺立起来，暴露在外。詹姆斯仔细看了看，那东西从根部分成两块，覆有逆鳞和倒刺，还在膨大，每根都有詹姆斯的手腕粗。他伸两只手去抚弄，硬刺划破他的掌心，空气里很快就充斥着人的血腥味，可转眼间另一种气味升腾起来，香甜的馥郁的，大约来自爬行动物的费洛蒙。詹姆斯埋头在龙的身上大口嗅着，那香味勾着他下面硬得发痛，他心想真他妈的刺激。

詹姆斯从马克的反应中得知，只用手大概难以让其满足，而詹姆斯自己更不会满足于此。可又该怎么做下去呢？你不能指望一条未经人事也未经龙事的龙崽在床上引导你。

詹姆斯茫然地遵循着本能，用舌头去舔舐马克的阴茎，很快舌头也被刺破，他含着血继续往下吻，在马克尾巴根部附近找到了那诱人气味的源头，那里的龙鳞张开着，湿漉漉的，很多透明的粘液从一条肉缝里流出来。“是这儿吗龙崽？”他试着探进去一根手指，里面紧窄又潮湿，并且烫。他的龙不说话，拔高了声音叫唤着。詹姆斯于是心领神会，把自己的阴茎凑上去沾了些淫液就当是润滑，然后用力挤进去。当然进去之后也就无需润滑了，那里面湿得要命。

马克用双翼和尾巴卷着詹姆斯，两人贴得更紧，男人咬着牙把大半根阳物捅入龙崽的穴口，之后挺进的动作变得越发艰难。马克颤抖得厉害，詹姆斯也一样。

男人的阴茎在人类里面算非常可观，对马克这条小龙而言实在是有点……大。在马克的哀鸣之中詹姆斯耐着性子磨了很长时间才把那里完全操开，之后才放肆地整根插入。在让人头晕目眩的快感之中詹姆斯感到自己的龟头冲破了什么隔阂，顶进了一处更加柔软紧致的肉腔。

那一刻连他们周围的空气都变得更加暧昧和催情。詹姆斯于是明白，气味和液体大概都从那里来。

泄殖腔口被顶开，更多温热黏腻的液体簌簌而下，浇在男人阴茎上，随着抽插动作被带出来，洒在床单上，然后浸透床单。詹姆斯狠狠顶弄那里，每次进出都搅起很响的水声来，马克随着那个节奏高亢地叫，詹姆斯也舒服得呻吟出声。最深处太过敏感，没几下马克就射了出来，精液一股一股冲出阴茎顶端的小口，洒了自己和男人满身。

詹姆斯还没有射，但快了，他狠狠操弄他的龙，胡乱抓着马克刚刚射过的两根阴茎，不顾手心被割得血肉模糊。疼痛让快感也变得愈发激烈，性高潮随之而来，他在马克身体内部灌满精液。情欲卷走他的理智，他喋喋不休地说很多荤话和胡话，唯一合理的一句是说，我他妈不是屠龙的。但马克在痛苦和极乐的夹缝之中尖叫，并仍然在说，我快要死了。

 

歇了口气之后，詹姆斯嫌马克的鳞硌得慌，滚到了一边儿去躺着。人血也渐渐染透床单，血迹和龙的淫液挨在一起。龙变成男孩又缠了上来，他们于是又做了几次。


	8. 向北

#向北

 

詹姆斯养伤期间粮食的价格又翻了几倍，家里的存款很快不够用了，马克舍不得男人负伤作战，开始赚钱养人。他告诉蠢笨的人类，网上能赚钱的活计比现实中丰富得多，他动动手指就能养得起家。詹姆斯嗤笑一声，说自己扣扳机也是动动手指，一样。

马克乖乖听詹姆斯的话，不以自己的名义犯罪，只帮人犯罪，拿佣金，被人追查到的时候就把金主的信息卖出去再拿一笔佣金。但詹姆斯似乎多虑了，马克很厉害，攒了点钱搭出几台算力跟得上的计算机之后，他的踪迹就没再被揪出来过。

这期间他们分享很多个亲密的夜晚。马克有时候以人的姿态和詹姆斯做爱，但就像詹姆斯猜的那样，马克到底是条龙，更爱他操进龙的泄殖腔时带来的快感，所以大多时候马克都是龙。第一次总是特别的，从第二次起詹姆斯也就收敛了些——当然是指手和嘴收敛，而不是阴茎——没再弄伤自己。

伤好之后詹姆斯还是会接点任务出去做，但很奇怪，他嗅到外面风声越来越紧，要变天了。

有一天男孩马克关了电脑，对男人说：“就在刚才，世界政府没了。要打仗了波特。”他偶尔也去ARPAnet逛逛，偷看到的都是第一手消息。

詹姆斯漫不经心地吹了声口哨：“七战了嘿。真有你的。”

“真有谁的？”

“人啊。”

 

大战在即，龙和人都在筹备很多事。

马克开始不择手段地捞钱，同时改造着他的设备，以求他们在躲进避难所之后也有网可上，并不愁吃穿。而詹姆斯每天泡在武器库里，美其名曰健身，身体棒棒才能操得龙更加爽，实际他在整理库存打点行装。

瞥见詹姆斯把防寒服塞进背包的时候，马克终于忍不住问出口。

男人还是不肯坦白，顺口就开始胡诌：“我带你去旅游啊！你看我们已经在一起这么久了——哦，对你来说可能只是一眨眼的工夫，但对我来说真的足够久了——我从来都没陪你出去玩过。你也看过爱情电影是怎么演的，好的男朋友都会陪着恋人出去玩。”

马克不信，但又说不过他，这个人类有张永不停歇的破嘴和一条三寸不烂之舌。

于是他们出门。

詹姆斯把一座移动军火库背在身上，临出发前配了点强酸，把屋子里带不走的东西都腐蚀掉了。那个酸有点太强了，剂量也没控制好，后来整座楼都被烧塌了，幸亏他们跑得够快。詹姆斯做事这样绝，却没造成别人的损失，因为他和马克早就是楼里最后一户人家了。

他们戴上头盔骑上摩托，离开城市一路向北。

“俄罗斯不错，我们往那儿去。”

 

各方势力都在集结军队酝酿着混战时，他们在旅行。

他们从废弃的油田里搞到可供摩托车前行的汽油，这得益于男人诡异的化学天赋；

他们也钻进废矿洞里。马克的眼睛像星星一样会发出光，矿脉里残余的金属或者宝石就遥相呼应，回以绚烂的反光。那是一个又一个光怪陆离的美丽世界，他们就在里面做爱和休息；

他们还穿过森林和荒原，遇见过棕熊、老虎和群狼，詹姆斯最初要开枪喝退它们，被马克拦下。“我是一条龙。”马克说。后来他们抛弃摩托车，詹姆斯骑在头狼的背上，狼群带着男人疾行，而冰霜龙翱翔在天上。

出了荒原就又到了有人类居住的地方，而他们已经没了代步工具，马克用冰做了一架雪橇，再用龙息推它前行。“你一直吐息，不累吗宝贝？”詹姆斯问。马克说还是挺累的，于是叫詹姆斯伏在它的背上，他们一起飞上高空。

高处寒冷，空气也稀薄，重回地面时詹姆斯生了重病。马克造起冰屋，又在屋中生起火堆，熬热汤喂给他挚爱的人类。

詹姆斯养好病之后他们还是向北。

“波特，我们这是在干嘛呢？”龙仍然不怎么爱说话，这一路上它一开口准是在问这个问题。

“旅游啊。”詹姆斯回答说。

 

后来他们跨进了永夜。

灯的燃料不足时马克明亮的眸子会为他们提供一些光。连太阳都不出来打扰他们，他们更加亲密。野外很冷，他们就在冰屋里交合，但冰屋里同样很冷。马克叫詹姆斯咬它的舌头，吞下一点它的血，詹姆斯从那以后再也不觉得冷了。

然后他们就到了迪克森港。这里冰天雪地，但远离纷争，仍有平民安居乐业。他们住进镇上的小旅馆，在烛火下做爱和谈话。

“我们在这儿安家吗？”马克的眼睛越发亮起来。

詹姆斯起身穿衣服，一边穿一边笑着说：“不，我只能送你到这儿了。明天睡醒你就回家吧，马克。我要走了。”

“你他妈的走去哪儿？”

“你他妈的跟谁学会说脏话？”

答案是毋庸置疑的，他贼喊捉贼。

 

“我要去打仗啦。”詹姆斯美滋滋地说。

马克不能理解，“你为谁而战？”如果男人对马克讲的那些故事都是真的，那么他的家和国早就跟着他的猫一起没了，从那以后他就不再对任何东西有归属感，除了他的龙。那么为谁而战呢？

“这你就不知道了吧？我所属的雇佣兵组织虽然平时杀人放火无恶不作，但它是个正义的组织。要打仗了，他们就会为自由而战。”詹姆斯这么说。

但他说“他们”为自由而战，那里面显然不包括詹姆斯·波特本人。

“那你呢？”

“我……为自己而战。好吧，我这么跟你说吧，我喜欢打仗。不是跟你侃过吗？当年我的特战队原地解散之后我立刻成了雇佣兵，因为我只喜欢打仗，我干不了别的。”詹姆斯焦躁地搔着自己的后脑勺，“我很丑陋，是不是？”

“我不觉得你丑陋，波特，我只是不明白你为什么不带上我。”马克也同样焦躁。

“你说你一条龙，瞎掺和什么人类打仗呢？到时候战场上不光炸弹和子弹，还会有毒气和辐射弹，我可怎么照顾你啊？你个小龙崽子，挨点核辐射万一变异了可怎么办？你知道的，污染海域的海鲜都不能吃了。”詹姆斯越说越激动。

“那你呢？！”马克更加激动。

“我可以穿防化服啊。但你知道吧？只有给人穿的防化服，没有给龙穿的。所以你还是得回家。你看我都大老远送你回来了，别让我白跑一趟。”詹姆斯挤出一个笑容来，他想北极连大陆都没有，应是很安全的，“别难过啊龙崽，我还会爱着你，我每个星期都会托人给你捎礼物的，你记得来镇上取就行了。等打完仗了，我就来接你回去。哦，他妈的我们的房子都塌了，我会再盖个新的给你住，好吧？”

詹姆斯走了。

 

 

真的打起七战了。

战时一些地下渠道反而比和平时期更加活络，詹姆斯的礼物竟然真的在他离开后不久就开始抵达那座港口小镇，每周都有一份。有时是一块西伯利亚的石头或者一段热带丛林的树藤，有时是城市废墟里开出的花，还有一次是沾着干枯血液的小口径子弹头。每份礼物附有一封热情洋溢的情信，詹姆斯的话很多，信也很长，常常是厚厚一卷纸张塞在信封里，很难想象他在战场上能抽出时间写这么多。但渐渐地，礼物少了，只有情书了，或许男人身边再也找不出什么浪漫的东西，只有心里还装着他亲爱的龙。再后来找不到纸和笔了，詹姆斯就用刀在木头上刻字送来，这有点麻烦，所以情书篇幅锐减。礼物渐渐堆满小镇旅馆的前台，成了北极圈一奇观——每周都有东西送来，但从不曾有人把它们取走。


	9. 战友

#战友

 

詹姆斯所在部队叫自由联盟军，听上去简直是个在任何小说的第一章或者倒数第二章都会全军覆没的组织，但他们还算走运，在混战中不断壮大。詹姆斯领到一个不大不小的军衔，但他当这东西是废铁，他只是借个地方打他自己的仗而已。他同样走运，一直活着，并每周托人给他的龙送东西，唯一一次中弹，动手术挖出来的弹头也给龙崽送去了。但愿没吓到孩子，他祈祷。

他有个很怪的战友，一直不以真面目示人，詹姆斯尚且偶尔把防毒面具摘下，那个家伙从来不摘。问他叫什么，他不说话，问他从哪来，他指指头顶，詹姆斯就笑着问是天上还是北边啊，他仍然不回答。

哑巴崽。詹姆斯腹诽，并在面罩涂有防窥层的视窗后面连翻很多个白眼。哑巴崽大约是不愿詹姆斯再缠着他问东问西，就找到白胶条，在自己面罩的嘴巴位置上贴了好大一个叉。詹姆斯倒是不再乱打听了，但仍然喜欢单方面找他絮叨。

詹姆斯从失落的历史絮叨到糜烂的政治，从自己如何从正规军特战队员变成自由联盟军的一员，絮叨到自己为什么在所有海鲜里最喜欢吃大螃蟹，哑巴崽从不回应。詹姆斯气得送了他个绰号叫Mute。

Mute也很走运，和詹姆斯同样一直活着，每周詹姆斯给龙崽准备礼物时他会主动凑得很近，其余时候一律躲远。

他们并肩作战相当长一段时间后，詹姆斯开始憋不住了，他的连篇废话从解释Mute这个绰号的含义开始爆发。

“你能听懂英语吧？我们英语，直到六战爆发之前都是世界通用语言来着，你应该懂。Mute呢，就是哑巴崽的意思，你别误会我这可不是在骂你，我他妈的只是……”詹姆斯靠着地道泥泞的墙壁，把脸埋进自己双膝和手臂间，再抬起头时他说，“……你知道吗我有一条龙！我没疯，兄弟，我真的有一条龙。它活过很多年，但一直住在北……啊不，天上，没怎么见过人。作为一条龙来说，它还是个小孩。你别看它是龙崽，它坏点子比人还多，也比任何人都聪明，你是没见过它玩电脑的样子，简直酷毙了。哦我没法儿跟你解释一条龙为什么会玩电脑，你还是当我疯了吧。还有更疯的呢，它偷了一百二十万六千八百零三个虚拟币送给我，就为了让我不用出去卖命赚钱。嗨，这听着是不是好像我吃软饭似的？不是那样的，我一直很努力，为了我和它的家。我们有个家，后来塌了，是被我亲手搞塌的，我真他妈的是个混蛋……对了我再给你讲个故事吧！”

 

詹姆斯的故事又变了。

“说从前有条冰霜龙，它的主人长途跋涉送它回到属于它的那个世界，它也不领情，非要跟着到战场上来玩，它的主人一直跟它搭话，它总也不理，总也不理，最后那个可怜的主人患上了孤……”

 

詹姆斯“孤独症”这个词还没拼完，离他们几公里开外的地方发生了核爆。尽管未在爆炸中心，这条地道也成了自由联盟军绝佳的坟墓，震动和热都在那狭小的空间里传播，没有人能受得住这个，没有人。那一刻就是人间炼狱，但那又怎么样呢，战时的人间一直是炼狱。

马克瞬间变回了龙，释出很多冰壳护住周身，然后衔着男人飞起来。他们冲破土壤，重见天日。

 

龙在当哑巴崽的那些日子里其实也有很多话想问人，比如“你疼不疼”和“你开心吗”。至于“你想不想我”，这不用问，每周他都满怀期待地看着男人送出无人接收的礼物，答案他心里清楚得很。而现在，他最想问的莫过于：

“你后悔吗？”

龙高高仰起头发出悲鸣，这大概是向来安静的它遇见詹姆斯以来发出过的最响的声音，但詹姆斯没有给出什么有意义的回应。核辐射和爆炸波破坏掉他肢体和器官的大部，他几乎成了一滩烂泥，龙崽飞出污染区就带着他落了地，不然他在天上就会开始一点点崩坏。

后悔吗，后悔吗？龙一边救人，一边不断地问。人奇迹般地恢复了一点意识，从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音，大约是开始后悔了。

龙用吐息结成一口冰棺材，不，一张带盖的冰床，把一息尚存的男人装进去。它在床边用利齿撕扯掉自己身上的很多鳞片，又咬坏里面的皮肤，把血肉和眼泪一同注入冰中。男人的身体被荧蓝色的光包裹起来，冰与海洋的力量开始缓慢地将其重塑。这会花上很长很长的时间。龙休息到恢复了飞翔的力气，便衔着那块冰重返极地。

马克把男人暂时托付给北极熊兄妹，自己变成人形前往港口小镇，领回了所有那些礼物。龙的利爪太容易将它们毁坏，他回来以后就一直以男孩的姿态立于冰山之上，守着他挚爱的人类，一遍又一遍地翻着那些小零碎，读那些情信。他读了几十年，一些纸页凋零在了海上凛冽的风里。


	10. 帝王蟹

#帝王蟹

 

詹姆斯·波特从冰块里爬起来时，看见有个头发卷翘的男孩坐在不远处的峭壁上，背对他，身披绚烂的极光。詹姆斯睡了太久太久，乍一醒来脑子不清楚，花了好一会儿才回忆起事情始末。那是他的龙。

“嘿龙崽！我竟然还能活着见到你，感谢你救了我！我是说真的……谢谢你。”詹姆斯嚷嚷着走近，从背后把马克圈进怀里搂着，感觉男孩比印象之中长大了一些，“现在是什么时候了？”

马克扭过头看詹姆斯。休眠期间飞逝的时光未能在男人身上留下丝毫痕迹，他还和当年在港口挥别他的龙那时一样，处在青年的尾巴和壮年的开端，开怀笑起来时眼角才有几道细小的纹，看上去有一点温柔。

“六十五年以后。八战刚刚爆发。波特，你别告诉我你还要回去打仗。”

詹姆斯听后呼吸和心跳的节奏都快了起来，血和硝烟的气味对他仍然有一定的吸引力，但最终他又平静下去，把马克抱得更紧些。显然是龙崽的费洛蒙味更加香甜，养龙比打什么仗都好玩，他悔不当初，痛恨自己早怎么没想明白呢？

“不去了。”他说。

 

他们真的在静谧的迪克森港安家。

北冰洋这些年来都一直很干净，詹姆斯能用一点简单的劳动换来很多新鲜美味的鱼。马克有时会不太高兴，他控诉詹姆斯吃他的朋友。极圈之内日照很短，他们多数时候窝在家里。也不总是无休止地做爱，他们久久地拥抱，像他们刚刚相遇时在公寓大床上所做的那样。

龙对人类都市尚且有些留恋，在北极圈里也艰难地拉起了网，仍然做些黑客生意；男人则选择性地忘掉了他所背身离开的一切。

再残酷的时间也扳不倒一条近乎永生的龙，但能不费吹灰之力地击垮一个人。马克建议詹姆斯长期休眠，偶尔醒来陪自己几年，再躺回去，这样他们能一起活下去，去看看，永恒会有多么漫长。

詹姆斯没说什么，算默认了。

 

詹姆斯第二次醒来时马克告诉他，又不打仗了。他们欢呼和拥抱，乘雪橇离开极圈，又买到汽车和燃料，去一座又一座百废待兴的城市里观光。詹姆斯挥霍不少钱给马克买最新的各类电子产品，买好看的衣服，买很多肉食，横竖钱都是马克赚的。他们无视别人怪异的目光或是严厉的警告，往他们见过的每杆枪的枪口插上杂草或者鲜花。他们跑到新的伦敦，詹姆斯开着车载着他的龙在那片钢铁森林里乱转，最后停在一座新落成的公园门外，指着那里面的人工湖说：“看啊马克，如果我没记错的话，我以前就和我的猫住在那儿。什么？我们当然不住湖里。”但詹姆斯早就不想他的猫了。他和他的龙在公园对面住了一段时间。他们谁也没有有效身份证件，但马克想办法买到了和真货一模一样的假证，他们因此才住进了公寓睡上了大床。

詹姆斯第三次醒来时马克告诉他，人类即将灭绝，他是地球上最后的男人，但没有女人了。如今大陆上生机勃勃，地龙掌管所有土壤和森林，火龙掌管所有岩浆和山脉，而冰霜龙仍然在北极数海豹，但和其他两位龙王是朋友。马克问詹姆斯要不要去另两条龙家里玩，它早跟它们打过招呼，说有一个名叫詹姆斯·波特的人类还活着，是纯洁的。詹姆斯笑疯了，说马克完全把事情搞反了，他是最邪恶的，要不是当年动了歪心思偷回一条龙，他的坟上早就长出原始森林了，或者根本没有坟。他跟着马克去陆地上，他们爬上火山口抚摸带气孔的岩石，也钻进丛林和昆虫鸟兽为伴。龙崽马克这些年又长大了许多，快是一条青年龙了，钻树丛的时候几次挂在藤上。詹姆斯笑它：“亏你还跟我一起打过仗，本事都忘光啦？Mute。”詹姆斯还是不太习惯跟马克以外的龙类相处，所以后来他们又回到了北极，詹姆斯天天吃马克的朋友。

第四次马克告诉詹姆斯，新的人类出现了，现在在旧石器时代；第五次又是信息时代了，他们又欢天喜地地跑出去采购电子产品；第六次人又灭绝了。

第七次，詹姆斯对马克说：“龙崽，你要不把我裹上面包糠炸了？我觉得我得孤独症了。”

马克听完不由分说地把他冻回了冰里。

再醒过来时詹姆斯头疼欲裂，这是被强制打入休眠的后遗症。他已经是个休眠老手了，熟悉很多细节，他知道自己这一次睡过的时间很短。

他踢了几脚冰棺来泄愤，之后在四周到处乱转，山顶上空空如也，他就又打着出溜滑爬下冰山。最终他在海边见到了他的龙。

马克还是年轻人的样子，身体很挺拔很结实，比詹姆斯高一头，这让男人多少有点受挫。男人从后面抱过去，“宝贝龙崽，你就当我之前瞎说的吧。我陪你一起活下去，去看永恒，好不好——如果你真觉得一个平凡男人可以的话……”

詹姆斯紧紧抱着他已经长大的龙崽，却觉得这个拥抱的质感和平时不同。

这是个太平凡的拥抱。

詹姆斯摸马克的脊柱，从第一节摸到最后一节，他所发现的一切让他恐慌：“你的翅膀和尾巴呢？”即便变成人，并刻意收起这些表征龙族身份的器官，马克长着龙翼和龙尾的位置也跟人体有差别。可现在，马克身上那些凸起的骨节没了，好像一个平凡男人一样。

 

“我把冰霜龙还给冰和海洋了，现在我只属于我自己和你，詹姆斯。”马克从男人怀里扭过身来，低下头跟他交换一个吻。马克的牙也不是尖的了，舌头也不是开叉的了。

 

詹姆斯红了眼圈，但最终什么也没能说出口。

他和不再是龙的年轻男人马克·钱德尔拥抱在一起，他们看蔚蓝海水在冰面上翻出白色的花。

现在又是夏天了。

北极也有夏天，这里的夏天是裂出缝隙的冰层，是天长地久的白昼。他们久久站在那儿，一只帝王蟹从海里横着爬上冰滩，停在他们脚下。

“这什么啊？”詹姆斯觉得莫名其妙，北冰洋里的大螃蟹还有这习性吗？

马克说：“我用最后一点属于龙的部分跟海洋对话，海说，有只帝王蟹患了孤独症，它渴望死去，我于是问它愿不愿意分享一点热量、营养和快乐给人类，它说好。现在它来了。我会乐意跟你一起吃它，詹姆斯，因为现在没有冰霜龙了，海和海洋生物再也不是我的朋友了。”

詹姆斯嘴巴张圆又搓扁，最后开始骂人：“你错了马克，你竟然用最后的冰霜龙去抓螃蟹喂人，大错特错。你该再变成龙一次的。明明最喜欢被我操到泄殖腔里不是吗？而且你的费洛蒙也很甜。现在全没了，妈的。你说你怎么就……”

就选择和我一起平凡老去呢？

马克听得笑了起来，极地夏日的一点冰雪随着他的笑一起融化。

詹姆斯诡异又下流的笑话很少能这么奏效，可他还没来得及用得意的笑去替换悲痛的神情，就被马克一脚踹进了海里。之后马克又赶忙伸手把他拉上来。毕竟没有龙了，詹姆斯曾饮下的龙血也失效了，折腾大了就会像平凡人那样感冒。

 

 

最后他们分享了螃蟹，共度余生。

 

 

 

THE END

美咸

2019.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *故事是我瞎编的，“天长地久”这个题目是X老师赐的！感谢X老师，祝她生日快乐🎂🎁🎊🎈🎉  
> *我这是第一次写英防AU！编故事真的好好玩，我这次爽得彻彻底底的！！！但这个故事好疯球，希望没有引起不适嗷。
> 
> *如果您喜欢这个故事，欢迎留下kudos和评论，或者回到lof留下红心蓝手评论，以及最重要的，来一起祝X老师生日快乐！


End file.
